The day my life changed!
by jade43211
Summary: Melissa comes out of a coma and feels as if death is written all over her future. She tries to be brave putting all her trust Into her parents words, but when they disappear she doesn't know what to do. (full summary inside)


**#######################################################################**

**hello everyone who's reading. i hope you like this book as i have tried my best on it. i wrote this at school so the mistakes have been corrected also please vote, comment and follow.**

**##########################################################################**

**''Melissa, Melissa?, Melissa!?'' I was brought back to reality, out of my own will. Evan my dad, well foster dad was shouting my name. I was day dreaming you see and when I day dream, Its as If I'm In my own world. Usually I'm like that. **

**My foster dad says so many horrible words to me, however, it doesn't really effect me. He is a business man and gets a lot of money which is why his house is a mansion. He is tall and handsome and has a husky voice whenever he speaks, whoever he speaks to, even when he is angry. Which he usually is. His voice though is so soft in an unusual way, when he is talking to his girlfriend. i don't hate anyone in the world, so all ill say is that i don't like her. My foster dad though is in love with her and i know she loves him to.**

**His girlfriend is a rich spoiled brat. She is young and very pretty just like Evan. She wears dresses all the time twenty-four seven, even when she is sleeping. I saw her with my own eyes. **

**I can't remember the day exactly but one time she was staying over for the night which i noticed she does nearly everyday now, ever since they started dating. I had got up to have a drink of water because i had a sore throat and i saw her in a night-dress. It was so beautiful. It was plain blue and had a cute little red heart at the right hand corner at the top of her dress. When she saw me, she didn't say anything and walked away, without glancing back once.**

**My foster dad and his girlfriend Alice are not the only people who are mean to me. There is a lot of others including Evans' and Alice's friends when they stay over and people around me, even at school who also rudely say bad comments about me, not just about my day dreaming. I don't know why though because i haven't done anything to them. I'm a new student so you'd think i would be making friends not enemies. **

**Its my fault though. I started it. If i had listened then none of this would have happened. I deserve to be in this position. Clearly it was me who started my worst nightmare.**

**MY WORST FEAR!**

**''you stupid thing, get up now''! His voice boomed, causing me to flinch. He pulled me from my collar out of my cosy bed and slammed me against the wall, making me slam my head on the window sill, nevertheless he still didn't care and you can tell. The way his face is set in to a snarl and his eyes are like ice. He put his face close to mine, so close i could feel his breath on my cheek. ''when i say something you do it understand''! he screamed in my ears. ''yes'', i gulped ''i understand''. He stared at me for a couple more seconds and eventually h****e let me go. **

**Then he walked to the door. This is when i realized he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. business work i thought. Abruptly he stopped. Several inches away from the door. Without turning his head he said in a husky voice. ''I expect the house to be clean. I am going to come home at six o clock sharp''. He then left the room in silence, allowing me to breath again. I rubbed my head as he had hurt me again, also my back was aching.**

**I folded my blanket and cleaned my room, picking everything he had dropped when he had slammed me against the wall. There wasn't much to pick up so i started to vacuum the whole house.**

**Only Evan and i live in this house. His girlfriend doesn't live with us yet and i hope it stays that way. She just visits and makes my days more of a living nightmare. Its worse enough having Evan here hurting me.**

**Evan was forced to take care of me, even though he didn't want to. That's probably the reason why he is always hurting me.**

**After i had cleaned the house, i walked to the kitchen and washed the dishes from yesterday when he had allowed his friends to have a party which he doesn't really do. He only probably invited them, so i would have more chores to do. **

**The time was 4.30 and i knew i needed a shower as i was hot and in pain, my injuries were now hurting more than ever. I got my clothes that i was going to wear after i came out of the shower ready, so i didn't have to do it when i came out.**

** Evan didn't give me privacy, however i don't know why. Anyway he might just barge into my room while im getting changed as i get carried away in the shower and when i come out, not realising the time. I might see him sitting on my bed waiting for me. It happened once before so why wouldn't it now? I shivered at the thought of what had happened that day. H****e likes _me _to have the house clean by the time he comes back from his business work at 6.00.**

**It was a Saturday, like today and i had cleaned everything. I was in the shower and because he doesn't say he has come home like any normal person would, he just barged into my room without me knowing and when i had come out half an hour late. His face had been transformed into a glare so horrible, you would have thought someone was going to die! I think that time he was planning to kill me but all he said was ''how long have you been in there'' and when i had looked at the time and realised it had been a whole hour _my_ face changed completely as well but not into a glare, instead i had a worried look.**

**He had got up and walked over to me like a murderer and had lifted his hand and slapped me so hard you could see his hand print on my face, all red. It had left his hand all pink, i tell you. He had hit me so hard and acted as if he had patted me on my head and had walked away. Only saying these words ''you should never waste to much electricity''. I still remember what he did next. This part will never leave my mind. He had turned around with a enormous, i mean enormous, wait there... ENORMOUS grin on his face that travelled from one ear to the other.**

**I had been shocked at his performance and hadn't realised what he had done for a few seconds and finally when i did, i started to weep. He had hurt me. i could even feel my tooth wobble in my mouth where his hand had smacked my face. My skin is all soft and smooth all the time and when he had slapped me. My right cheek had been rough for some days before it went back normal. So now i don't stay in the shower to long.**

**#################################################################################**

**I feel like i have wrote enough for the first chapter, so i am going to leave it as it is. I also will try to update soon as im hoping that this will be my best book ever and i would appreciate it a lot if you would read it for me. I also will read the comments but will not reply in this book because if i reply then my comments will be counted in and i don't want that as its happened in my other books, if you get what i mean. If you read this chapter your the best and thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. :D P.S if there is any grammar mistakes please don't tell me :( Also please comment even if i will not reply. If you ask me a question, i will reply on your inbox :)**

**#################################################################################**


End file.
